Home Sweet Home
by horns857
Summary: I wanted to write a Spashley version of my favorite movie so here you go...Ashley & Spencer were high school sweethearts that grew up together in a small town in Texas. 8 years later Ashley is a famous fashion designer living in the big city and has left that life behind her. Or that's what she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home

A loud clap of thunder struck through the dim Texas sky, as I ran faster to keep up with the blonde streaks in front of me. "Come on Spencer wait up!" I gasped through my shallow breaths.

She tossed her head to the side and smirked. "What's a matter darling? Got some rocks in your socks?" I shook my head and pushed harder to catch up with her. Spencer grinned at my efforts to catch her but pulled ahead of me once again. I knew I couldn't catch her; she was the varsity football team's halfback. Our school's star player. Most people wouldn't believe a girl could compete on the same level as boys. Those people however haven't met Spencer Carlin.

She hopped over a fence and trailed into an open field. I knew exactly where she was going, our spot. I followed her to an old truck parked under an oak tree. We climbed into the bed of the truck and laid down in our usual spots; watching the starfilled sky form as the sun melted away. I felt Spencer slip her fingers between mine, smiling down at them I laced our fingers together. I tilted my head up, her sapphire eyes shining at me. "What," I whispered.

She simply shook her head and smiled. "You're beautiful." I felt my face flush and the uncontrolable grin that usually followed. Spencer chuckled and leaned down taking my lips in with hers. I slid my hand up her neck pulling her closer to me . Her lips glided across mine nipping at my bottom lip every so often until a couple of minutes later she pulled away. I groaned in fustration which earned another laugh from Spencer. I poked out my bottom lip, pouting. "Awe is something wrong," She asked playfully.

I nodded and kissed under her chin, up her jawline and recaptured her lips. She ran her fingers up and cupped my cheek, kissing me back slowly. I loved this. These moments when it was just us. When we could be ourselves and not have a single care in the world. I slowed down our kissing then pulled back slightly. "I love you," I whispered against her lips.

I felt her smile form against mine. "I love you too Ashley." There was a quiet moment, where you could only hear the crickets in the grass and the leaves ruffling from the wind. "Will you answer me now," she asked softly.

I giggled and shook my head furiously. "Nooooo."

She arched an eyebrow. "No you won't answer me or no you won't marry me?"

I smirked. "Spencer Carlin, we are seventeen years old, what do we know about marriage." She simply shrugged her shoulders. "Exactly," I stated.

She took my hand and kissed my fingers. "I don't need to know anything about marriage to know I want to marry you. I do however know that marriage is about love and wanting to embrace that love forever; I know that I only want you Ashley. Now and forever, nothing will ever change that. So why can't forever start now?"

I sighed and gazed down at the bed of the truck. She made my arguement tougher to defend when she put on her Carlin charm. Don't get me wrong I did love Spencer, but I didn't think we were ready for such a big commitment as high schoolers. Well I didn't think I was. "Spencer we're in high school. What will our friends say? Hell how about our parents for that matter?"

"Ashley," she called calmly. I looked up at her. "Do you love me?"

I smiled slightly, "Of course I love you Spencer, you know that."

"Then marry me," she exclaimed sporting a cheesy grin.

I stared at her while she bounced her legs up and down with excitement. She was such a dork but atleast she was my dork. I shook my head and smirked. "Why would you want to be married to me for anyhow?"

She stopped bouncing long enough to lean forward and whisper, "So I can kiss you anytime I want." She leaned even closer to my lips.

**BANG!**

I shot up from my pillow and looked around my bedroom. The lighting from the storm was making the room somewhat visable to see. Everything looked fine. I looked at my side and saw my boyfriend, Aiden was still asleep next to me. My throat was feeling dry so I slipped down from the bed into my house slippers. I ducked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

While making myself a glass of water I couldn't help but to keep replaying that dream over and over in my head. It was so odd to me that I would have a dream about her. I haven't thought of Spencer Carlin like that in years, eight to be exact. I sipped my water in front of the backdoor, watching the rain fall. For some reason in that moment I found myself wondering if I was ever going to free myself from that past. A past I've ran and hid from for years. When was it going to be enough?

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk. Turning around I pulled open my drawer and took out a folder. I opened the folder and took another drink from the glass. My divorce papers laid out in front of me with one signature missing. Spencer's. I've sent them numerous times to her, only to have them returned without a signature. She was so infuriating to deal with at times. I set down my glass and leaned forward on the desk. I started rubbing my temples. Gosh when was this going to end? When was I going to finally escape that life?

"Ash," Aiden called coming down the stairs. Quickly, I fumbled to hide the papers and folder in my desk. He opened the door and poked his head inside. He looked worried. "Hey babe what are you doing up this late?"

I stood up and met him at the door. "Nothing the storm woke me up then I was thirsty, so I came down and got a glass of water."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Oh okay. Would you like me to give you a minute?"

I shook my head and hugged him. "No lets go back to bed." I felt him pick me up and walk us up the stairs, back to the bed.

He laid me down then covered me with the blanket. "I love you Ash," he whispered softly as he rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

I turned my face and pressed my lips against his thumb. "I love you too." There was a shocked expression on his face that made me curious. "What's wrong?"

He jumped up from the bed. "I almost forgot something," he said after entering the closet.

I sat up and turned on the nightside table light. "Aiden?" I waited a moment and heard nothing. "Aiden what did you forget?"

He popped his head out from the closet. "Close your eyes," he ordered. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a confused look. "Just do it." I closed my eyes and felt him sit next to me on the bed. He took my left hand," Ash?"

I took a breath, my heart was pounding in my ears. Was this really happening? "Yes," I squeaked out. Not knowing if I was answering him or my own thought.

There was a pause as I felt a cold metal being place on my left ring finger. "Ashley you can open your eyes," he stated. I blinked down at the beautiful diamond engagement ring on my finger. I couldn't breathe all I could do was stare at the ring until he lifted my chin. "Ashley Davies, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," he asked with a charming smile.

A dazzling smile formed on my lips. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes." I leaned forward and kissed him softly on his lips. He kissed me back for a moment then started chuckling so I pulled away. "What," I asked furrowing my eyebrows together.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nothing I was just thinking about how our parents are going to react when we tell them."

I felt my eyes almost bulge out of my head. Oh lord. In all of the excitement I forgot about our parents. My parents, whom I haven't seen in years. Since I left Spencer. Oh God Spencer. Our divorce. Ugh! "Um Aiden? Can i ask a favor?"

He frowned at the tone of my voice. "What is it honey?"

"Do you think we could keep our engagement quiet until I have a chance to tell my parents first?" I asked sincerely. If I go down there I could get Spencer to sign the papers in person and have this all taken care of for good. Then finally I could leave that life behind.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's nothing against you baby. It's just-well you know how my folks are, you can't just spring information like this on them."

A look of awe covered his face, "Ah...its not because I'm not a southern farm boy is it?"

"Well there's that," I teased. He grinned and shook his head. "Baby you have nothing to worry about I promise. I'm just going down there because I need to tell them in person. It's the right thing to do, I mean I haven't seen them in ages."

He nodded and kissed my head. "Okay sweetheart. Sleep tight then you have a big day ahead of you;" he said before turning off the light and returning to bed. I laid back down. The feeling in my stomach told me tomorrow wasn't going to be at all easy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're telling me he doesn't know the real reason you're going home," My bestfriend Kyla asked. She was the only person that knew about my past, and the only person I felt like I could trust everything with. Now I did trust Aiden and there were times when I wanted to tell him the truth; but for that time being it was best to simply leave well enough alone.

After leaving Spencer and my entire life behind in Redbrook, I decided I was going somewhere where I could actually be something. New York City just happened to be that place. Bright lights and a booming nightlife was something new and exciting; nothing like the small town life I came from. I was ready to be on my own and finally feel free, so I moved into a one bedroom apartment on Mulberry St. Which happened to be perfect seeing the design school I was going to start attending was just a couple of blocks away.

Kyla and I met at the end of my first semester; after my professor gave us our first real assignment. We aced our project with flying colors, and it wasn't long there after that we became good friends. I was glad I had her in my life. It was easy to talk to her. She was there for me through everything in school and my personal life. The up's and down's. The good times and the bad. The day I was told my clothing line was getting picked up by one of the biggest companies in the industry, the first person I phoned was Kyla. I remember the screams of excitement that nearly deafened me. She even introduced me and Aiden. She was my rock and the closest thing I had to a sister.

I sighed. The feeling from my stomach had ceased to disappear from the night before. "No he doesn't. I couldn't tell him the truth Ky I mean if I told him the truth he would.."

"He would what? Love you less," Kyla dared cutting me off. She took a seat at an outside table. I called Kyla and asked her to meet me at our usual coffee spot, hoping she could somehow give me a sense of relief. I felt like such a jerk for lying to Aiden, he didn't deserve it.

I shot her a glare from behind my sunglasses. "No..yes.. I don't know.." Our waitress came by with our coffee and I thanked her.

After taking a sip from her cup she set it back down and gave me a look. "Ashley the man asked you to marry him it's all got to come out soon. Especially if you plan on spending your life with him." I frowned down at the black liquid in front of me. She was right it was all going to have to come out soon. I sure wasn't ready for when it did though. Aiden had placed me on a pedestal I did nothing wrong in his eyes. The fall down was not going to be pretty, neither was the crash landing that would soon follow.

Kyla reached out and rubbed my arm. "I know I'm sorry sweetie I know it must be hard on you. I'm not trying to make it any worse either I'm just trying to look out for you." The half-way smile on my face didn't reassure her though. "Okay what else is going on?"

I sipped my coffee quietly and glanced outside. "I had a dream about Spencer last night."

"Spencer? What about," she asked quickly. I looked back at her and quietly retold her the memory that burned in my mind still.

By the end of the story Kyla was cooing and teasing me. I rolled my eyes which earned a giggle from her. "Ky it's not funny," I stated.

She smiled and spoke simply, "Ashley Davies you know I am just kidding around with you." I shrugged which made her wipe her smile away. "Ash I wouldn't let it bug you too much. I mean we can't control what goes on in our minds when we're asleep." And there was my reason for loving her folks. One simple sentence from Kyla's logic, made me feel like I was just overthinking things. I smiled at her. "Although they do say our subconscious holds our most inner truths," she remarked causing my smile to fade away.

"Thanks," I spoke sourly. I slid out of the booth and threw a ten dollar bill on the table. We thanked our waitress and exited the shop. The sidewalk was filled with many New Yorkers out hustling and bustling, to lunch or work mostly. Taxis and cars zoomed by in the street. The chrisp autum air was flowing lightly. It was such a nice morning to be out aside from the problems I was tangling with inside myself.

"Ashley!?" I froze where I stood, feeling color drain from my face. "Ashley Davies!" The older woman's voice could have been compared to nails on a chalkboard in that moment.

Kyla and I turned around as I beared a dazzling smile. "Why hello there Miss Dennison," I said with false kindness. It drove Aiden's mother crazy that I was dating him. She couldn't stand that her son would pass over the many girls that she's thrown at him, and settle for some country bumpkin like me. As I was refered to when I was absence in her presence.

I flinched from the sudden flashing cameras of the paparazzi, following the mayor of NYC around. "Hey Ashley what's that on your finger," one of them called. I saw Miss Dennison trail her eyes down my arm to my now sweaty palms. The horror on my face was a minor infraction compared to how I was feeling on the inside. I felt sick in an instant when her eyes met mine again. "You have got to be kidding me," Miss Dennison just near screamed at me. The flashing of the cameras took off at an alarming rate. "You're getting married?!"

7 hours later.

I had been driving for hours sort of glad at that moment that I had to leave today. That morning was least to say horrifying. Miss Dennison immediately called Aiden and started chewing him out. 1. For not letting her know of the 'big step' we were taking. 2. To try and talk him out of it. And 3. Yell. I really think she liked hearing herself scream.

Redbrook 3 miles. I sighed thanking God I was close to finally getting there. I was ready to get this over with so I could get the hell back home. Nothing seem to be any different. The same Welcome to Redbrook sign. _Home of the Mustangs and the kindest people in Texas. _I chuckled as I drove down main street. The same stores were still up and running. The same houses were standing tall. The church parking lots were filled with people for wednesday night services.

I felt my stomach rumble and decided to stop at the old DQ to grab a bite to eat. I parked and turned off my car. Glancing down at my hand, I removed my engagement ring and put it in my purse. I got out of the car and walked inside. The delicious smell of french fries and hamburgers being made in the kitchen greeted me kindly. I walked to the counter and placed my order with the blonde teenaged girl popping her gum behind the register. I paided her and waited on my drink.

The soft country music playing on the speakers made me smile and shake my head. The town was home to so many memories. Good and bad. Most of them involving Spencer. "Ma'am your food is ready," the girl said handing me the bag. I turned around with my drink and food in hand and exited the shop. I sat down at an outside table and began chewing on a french fry. I watched the cars drive by slowly. The people were definitely different down here. Much more down to earth, not as fast paced as the New Yorkers I'd come acustom to.

"Well I'll be damned!" I heard a booming voice come from behind me. I nearly choked on my burger when a hand came clapping down on my back. I looked up and saw the familar blonde curls and dimpled grin from none other then Glen Carlin. Spencer's older brother. I couldn't help but to jump up and hug him tightly. I loved Glen so much. He'd helped me through so many problems when I lived there. The big brother I'd always wanted. He hugged me back just as tightly and kissed my head. "Well well if it isn't my baby sister-in-law," he said after letting me go. "What in the heck are you doing back here?"

I rolled my eyes playfully and we set down. "I'm here to get your sister to finally divorce my ass."

He smirked. "Still aint signed the papers?" I shook my head. "She's hard headed Ashley."

"Yeah tell me something I don't know," I remarked.

"Spencer's living up at our grandpa's old place now," he stated smiling.

I caught on and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks Glen." I said after standing up and throwing away my trash. He stood up and walked with me to my car. He did the southern gentlemenly thing to do and opened my door. I thanked him again and got in.

After shutting it I rolled down my window and he leaned down. "Hey take it easy on her she's still my little sister 'kay?"

I ginned. "As long as she plays nice so will I." He shook his head, he knew how Spencer and I were at times when things got heated. He never wanted me and Spencer to split up. He said we were that best thing that ever happened to each other. We were suppose to be together forever. One of those mean for each other couples. He was sad when I came to him the day I left Spencer for good. He told me no matter what I was always going to be his little sister. He wanted me to be happy still. "I'll try," I reassured him.

He smiled and nodded. "Don't be a stranger sis," he said before standing back up. I nodded and told him goodbye as I backed out of the parking lot. I headed back down main street and up the hill. I would keep my word to Glen as long as Spencer behaved.

I turned down the street Spencer's grandpa use to live on. Slowing down I pulled up to a brown house. I turned off my car and sat there. My stomach was churning. I grabbed my purse and got out. There were two dogs barking in the backyard. I looked around and heard music coming from an open garage. I made my way over and saw two legs hanging out from under a car. Spencer was singing along with the song on the radio.

I walked over and leaned against car. "I guess nothing ever changes in this town," I said loudly. I couldn't but hold back a giggle when I heard a loud bang and Spencer yelling curses.

She slid out from under the car and stood up furious. "What the hell lady didn't anybody ever teach you manners?"

I stood there for a moment to take her in. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, while grease stained her face and hands. As well as the wife beater and blue jeans she wore. Her eyes were still as blue as the Texas sky. I shook my head and took a step back away from her. Her smell was still the same as I remembered and it was distracting me from my mission. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah her name was Christine Davies." I watched Spencer eyes almost pop out of their sockets. She then took a step back and ran her eyes over me. She licked her lips slightly and I rolled my eyes. "Eyes up here Carlin."

She shot her head up and furrowed her eyebrows at me. "What are you doing here Ashley," she said sourly. I scuffed and took out the divorce papers from my purse and handed them to her. She ran her eyes over them and snort. "You're shittin' me right?"

I shot her a look. "No Spencer I'm not shitting you. Sign the papers so this can finally be settle and I can go home."

She looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head. "Ashley look around you, you are home," she exclaimed.

I shook my head. "No not anymore."

She started to walk away but stopped and stared at me. "Eights years Ashley. You've been gone eight years and then out of nowhere you just show up without so much as a 'Hey baby how yah been?' Or 'Hi darling looking good remember me your WIFE.' Then you throw these papers in my face and expect me to sign them. Ha!"

I scuff again. "You expect me to tell you that you look good?" I ran my eyes over her body again. I smirked. "Yeah not happening."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess that's suppose to be funny to city people," she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Well atleast we city people know how to bathe unlike you country folk." Playing nice was thrown out the window.

Spencer eyes flashed and she got in my face. "I hate to break it to you darlin' but you came from country folk and you can leave and try to change; but you can't change what's in your blood! Maybe you should get that through thick skull!"

My face was hot and I was infuriated. "Spencer sign the papers," I spoke through my teeth. She shook her head and pulled out her phone. My eyes shot to her phone as she pressed some numbers and raised it to her ear. "Spencer what are you doing?" She waved me off. "Spencer!"

"Hey there Mr. Davies," she said happily. I could have killed her where she stood. I tried to grab the phone away from her but she jumped back. "Not alot sir but you'll never guest who came to pay me a visit today. No sir I've got your lovely daughter standing infront of me. Yes sir I sure will let her know. You too sir goodbye." Spencer smiled and clicked end then looked over at me. "Your dad wanted me to tell you he'll be here in about ten minutes." She walked inside her house slamming the door.

I flipped her the bird and leaned against the car. A couple minutes later I heard a truck pulling in the driveway. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I peered out of the garage to find my father climbing down from his truck. With my head down I walked to him slowly. "Hey dad, " I said sheepishly, stopping infront of him.

The look in his eyes made me feel tiny. He smiled though reguardless of everything else and opened his arms. "Come here sweetheart," he replied. I hugged him tightly. If I had to choose between being a daddy's girl or momma's girl, I was definately a daddy's girl. He was the one I ran to whenever I got into trouble. The one guy in the entire world I could count on. Daddy was there whenever me and my mother got into it. He was there whenever me and Spencer got into it, although he never agreed with me choosing to end things. He had a strong liking for Spencer like many others. He was the strongest and smartest man I knew. Still tall as ever, his towered over my short stature. I had to admit I'd really missed my dad.

He let me go and gave me a once over. "So what is all of this about," he asked waving his hand to Spencer's house.

I puffed out a breath of air. "Just...unfinished business."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well that's obvious what I mean is what possessed you to come down here and not let me or your mother know?" He eyed me for an answer.

I bit my lip and looked over at Spencer's house. "Dad I just needed to settle some issuses between Spencer and I." He nodded. "That's my reason for coming down. I planned on stopping by before leaving town though," I stated lying through my teeth.

The smug expression on his face told me he didn't believe a word coming out of my mouth. He walked over to the driver's door of his truck and opened it. "You can explain it to your momma," he called smirking. He hopped up in his truck and started it.

I hung my head again as I walked to my car. I got in and started it up. While following my dad out to the road I cursed Spencer under my breath. I can't believe how hard she was making this on me. Why couldn't she just be civilized for once? Coroperate with me and give me what I want, instead of being a selfish ass. My phone started going off in my pocket. I reached down and pulled it out. "Hello," I grumbled into the device.

"Well hello to you too," I heard Aiden respond chuckling.

I smiled. "Hey baby how are you," I asked turning down main street.

He laughed slightly. "You mean after this morning?"

I groaned. Our engagement was probably becoming front page news as we spoke. His mother's face was red with anger after finding out. It was simply horrible. There was no other way of putting it. "Was she bad," I asked wondering about how harsh the dragon lady had been on him.

"She wasn't easy on me but for now she's," he paused. "Calm?" He said as if he was asking me.

I followed my daddy's truck down a dirt road. My old road. "Well that's good right?"

I heard him calmly reply. "Yes my love for now." I blushed slightly. "How are you," he asked sincerely.

I turned onto a driveway stopping in front of a blue and gray double wide trailer. I put my car into park and killed it. "Pulling up to my parents house," I said actually telling the truth for once.

"Ah then I shall let you go," he said sweetly. "Ashley?" He called before hanging up.

I grinned. "Yes Aiden?"

"I love you so much sweetheart," he replied making my heart leap just alittle.

My grin widened. "I love you too darling. I have to go but I will call you later I promise." My dad waved to me, I nodded back at him and got out of my car. We told each other goodbye and hung up.

The front door of the house opened as my mother walked out. Her dark brown strands mixed with now gray strands. She smiled bright as ever and opened her arms wide. "Welcome home honey," she spoke her sweet southern accent thickly laced in her speech. I managed a smiled and walked up the porch steps to meet her.

Me and my mother never really saw eye to eye. Rarely did you see us not fighting. It wasn't that I didn't like my mother, I loved her very much. I just wanted different things for my life then she did. She pushed me to do things that I had no interest in. She didn't agree with my career choice or my choice in moving so far away. In fact the only thing I can really remember me and my mother ever agreeing on was my choice in leaving Spencer. She never really liked Spencer for some reason. I think she believed I was settling, that I could have been doing way better. I wonder if she'd think Aiden was an upgrade.

I wrapped my arms around her plump waist. "Hey momma," I spoke sweetly. My mother still smelled as I remembered. Lavender laundry soap and vanilla shampoo.

She kissed my cheek. "We've missed you so much Ashley," she said pulling away from me. "Are you hungry," she asked in her normal southern manner. She turned around and reentered the house. It was completely normal in the south to be asked if you were hungry as soon as you were welcomed into the home. Then if you refused to eat, it was almost considered rude; but seeing as I had just eaten earlier I had no desire for food.

I shook my head following her inside the warm home. My daddy not far behind me with my luggage. "I've miss ya'll too and no ma'am I stopped at Dairy Queen before going to Spencer's," I said waiting for her to respond.

She stopped and whirled around. "Spencer," she asked in slight disgust.

I sighed hanging my hand on my hip. "Yes momma, Spencer. I was at Spencer's house but only to get some unfinished business taken care of."

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of unfinished business," she prodded. Another older southern lady trait. Nosiness. Or maybe it was just mothers.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not what you think it is," I stated as nicely as possible. It was already beginning, my paitence for her was wearing thin. One thing that drove me nuts was her butting her head in my business. Then turning around and assuming things that weren't true. She did that to me all through high school and I always held my tongue. It was respectful, you never backtalked your mother or father. Now though as I didn't want to disrespect my momma I also wasn't a child anymore.

She eyed me for a minute before my dad reentered the room interrupting us. As if on cue to my rescue. "Hey ya'll play nice now," he warned before plopping down in his lazyboy chair. She shook her head and turned around picking up a dish to wash. I turned around and shook my head as well. I inherited my stubborness from none other then my mother. That was obivous to anybody.

I quietly stomped down the hall only to stopped in front of a purple door. '_**Ashley's Room**_' was written in cursive on a decorated piece of poster board. I turned the knob and pushed open the door. The purple and green walls were still the same, covered with shelves of photographs and beauty pageant awards. My dresser tucked away to the side opposite to my desk on the other side of the room. I walked over to it but stopped when I saw a familar looking box poking out from under the bed. I leaned down and pulled it out. A smiled crept across my lips.

It was my memory box from high school. I sat down on my old bed and removed the lid. There were notes and photographs scattered around in the box, along with tiny knick-nacks. I ruffled through the items but paused at one in particular. My senior yearbook sat at the bottom of the box. I took it out and set the box aside. I flipped it open and thumbed through a few pages. I stopped when I saw a snapshot of me and Spencer hugging each other and smiling like fools. The title above read: Cutest Couple. Back then we were so in love, so madly in love with each other. I flipped a few more pages when suddenly a folded up piece of paper fell out of the book. I set the book down and unfolded the paper. It was a letter. From Spencer. I remembered first recieving it. A couple of weeks after we started our freshman year was when I found the note sticking out of my locker.

_Ashley,_

_I honestly don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to give you this note and hope I'm right about this. _

_Ash you know me better then anyone else. I can talk to you about anything and know that what ever you have to say will help me somehow. You're my bestfriend. The only one I can truly depend on. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do if i didn't have you in my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Ashley I want you to be more then just my bestfriend. You're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever seen. Everytime I look into your honey brown eyes I get lost. They capture me so easily Ash. Then you turn around and stun me stupid with your brilliant smile. I don't know what I'm doing when I get around you anymore and honestly it scares the hell out of me. I know I'm going out on a limb saying this but I had to tell you how I truly feel about you. _

_I'm in love with you Ashley and I hope you feel the same about me._

_If you do feel the same then I'll be waiting at our spot in the field. Meet me there at midnight. _

_With all my love,_

_Spencer Carlin_

I read and reread the note smiling for some reason. I remember how my heart leaped for joy after I finished reading it for the very first time. I wanted Spencer from the day she moved to Redbrook in 7th grade. She was a stunning girl, with eyes that dazzled like the morning sky. A charming smile and warm personality made her hard to want to avoid. She was popular with everyone at school, her ability to make people laugh and feel as ease made her fun to be around. She was such a loyal friend to those she cared about, ready to lend a hand when need be. Most of all the she loved and cared for me. How could you not want to be with someone like that? I ran my thumb over the signature at the end of the letter. She was my world.

I furrowed my brows.

Was.

Spencer was my world.

Back then.

Aiden was my life now not Spencer.

I jumped once I heard my phone start to ring. I shook the thoughts of Spencer from my head and answered the call. "Hello," I answered quietly. I wondered who was calling me this late at night.

"We need to talk," a familiar voice spoke low.

Spencer. Guess there was no getting her out of my mind.

"You sure didn't seem to want to talk earlier," I whispered cracking open my door. The light from the tv illuminated the hallway. The living room and kitchen lights were off. My mom was already in bed. My dad probably fell asleep in his chair watching the late night news. I clicked the door close again. "How did you even get my number?"

"I have my ways and I know I was slightly unreasonable earlier but I promise to behave if you talk with me," she defended. Her voice was light with humor.

After sighing softly I spoke, "Spencer can't this wait until the morning it's late." I looked over at the bedside clock. **10:35** **p.m. **As glad as I was that she was finally willing to coroperate with me I was tired. I cleaned off the bed and laid down on it.

There was a pause which was followed by, "Meet me in the morning by the old dounut shop then." It was a more of a request then a question. I weighed my options for a moment. If I refused I knew I might never get her to sign those papers. Which meant I would be stuck here even longer.

"Yeah sure Spencer I'll meet you in the morning," I agreed finally.

"Good see you soon Ash, " she said oddly happy before hanging up.

I couldn't explain why in the moment she spoke my nickname my heart jumped. The same way it use to back when we were kids.

I closed my eyes and debated whether meeting Spencer in the morning had been such a good idea to agree to.


	4. Chapter 4

As I stepped out of my car the smell of warm coffee invaded my nose. I pushed my sunglasses on my head and looked at the cup that was being held in front of me. Then to the person presenting it. I stared at her oddly for a moment before taking it. Spencer smiled brightly at me. "This isn't poisoned is it," I asked smugly closing the car door. She was acting odd. Yesterday she wanted to bark and yell, now she was being nice?

She shook her head. "No consider it a peace offering."

I raised a brow and snorted, "You? Peace? Ha okay."

"Hmm then I guess you won't being wanting any of these," She stated revealing a box from behind her. As she lifted the top I felt my stomach start to growl. Mmm doughnuts. When I went to grab one she snatched away the box. "Nope! You were being rude," she teased.

I poked my lip out. "Spencer! Come on," I whined.

She grinned holding the box above my head. "Only if you say you're sorry."

"Okay okay I'm sorry..but I'm only apologizing because of my stomach," I said with a stomp of the foot. She smiled in triumph and set the box on the hood of the car. I took one and munched on it slowly while taking in her apperance. She was decked out in hunting camo. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail covered with a dirty baseball hat. The morning sun bounced off of her slightly bronze skin. Spencer was never one for the tanning bed though. Her tan was all natural she earned it from working outside. I had to say it was a sight to see too. Spencer just always had a way of looking good in anything. She could probably go out in nothing but a potato sack and still drop jaws. "Going somewhere," I asked taking another sip of coffee.

"No I already went. Me and the guys wenting hunting this morning out on the Prescott farm," she explained. She tucked her hands in her pockets and ran her eyes up and down my body. Immediately I could feel my heart leap again, just like the night before. I didn't like these feelings that were rising up in my stomach.

I cleared my throat and her eyes shot back up to mine. "That must have been fun I didn't know you still went hunting," I said, trying to ease tenison.

She simply shrugged and replied, "Yeah every now and then I'll go if I get time off. Which isn't very often these days."

I took another doughnut from the box and starting eating it. "Why's that?"

"I just tend to stay busy these days," Spencer said pausing slightly before saying busy. I raised my eyebrow which she caught. "So I have an compromise with this whole divorce thing," she said changing the subject.

This shocked me honestly. She was actually going to give me the divorce? I was going to be able to leave? For good. "So you signed the papers," I probed, grinning.

She frowned at my reaction briefly but quickly changed her expression so it couldn't be seen long. It's been eight years why was she acting so disraught over this. "Not exactly," She said interupting my train of thought. I lifted a brow. "So here's the deal do you remember my grandma," she asked and to that I nodded.

Grandma Carlin was one of my favorite people from the Carlin family. She was the very first person that found out about Spencer and I. Spencer was not usually afraid of things, but she was afraid of how everybody would react to her being gay. Spencer was BIG on family, she loved her family and did her best to always do right by her parents. Grandma Carlin put an ease to Spencer's worries after telling her that no matter what she would always be loved by her family. That her family loved her unconditionally and would never think any less of her.

She raised her hand and started rubbing the back of her neck. I eyed her suspiously, something was definitely up. Spencer only did that when she was nervous. "Well she wants us to come and visit with her for the weekend," she spoke all too quickly.

I opened my mouth and closed it again then shook my head. "What? What do you mean us Spencer." My tone was slightly off the edge. Spencer darted her eyes to the ground. "Spencer," I warned.

"I sort of never told my grandma that we ended things," she told me quietly.

"You did what," I yelled slightly earning stares from the people in the doughnut shop.

She flinched. "Ash I just never found the right time to tell her."

"What the hell Spencer how does it just slip your mind for eight years?!"

"Look Ashley my Grandma means alot to me okay I would never in any way shape or form hurt her. A year after you left she was diagnosed with lung cancer she went through chemo and for a couple of years everything was fine she was okay. Until last year, the sickness has come back and she won't do chemo this time. She said if she goes then it's her time to go and there is no reason you should fight fate. She's so damn stubborn. So yeah Ashley I didn't tell my grandma we are getting divorced my bad! I didn't want to cause her any pain."

"How is it she never noticed that I wasn't around," I questioned.

"I just told her you had a new job that required you to stay away for long periods of time."

I snorted which she glared at me for. "Sorry. She really bought that though?"

"She never argued so yes she did. The cancer took alot out of her...still is." The pain in her eyes made them change to a different color blue. One that I've seen before. Smokey Blue. The ache in her voice was heartbreaking. The tears were close to spilling over. I could tell that this was seriously tearing her apart. Spencer didn't get like this often, atleast she didn't when we were together; and it was upsetting me to see her like this reguardless of my feelings toward her.

I reached out and touched her arm. "Spence I had no idea..."

She scoffed. "Of course not Ashley. How were you suppose to know? You left." I frowned at that comment. All of a sudden she straightened herself up, blinking back the tears that she wouldn't let go of. She brushed off her clothes and looked at me. "Look Ashley I'm only bringing this up because I need your help. I don't want your pity and I don't need you feeling sorry for me. That's no longer your job. I'm fine and dandy I just want my grandma to stay happy for the time she's still here." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Now if you help me I will sign the papers and give you your divorce. I won't put up a fight anymore Ash but only when you agree to helping me."

I blew out a slow breath and looked her in the eyes. "So let me get this straight all I have to do is go with you to your grandma's and you'll divorce me?"

She shook her head. "She thinks we're together Ashley therefore we have to act like we're together."

I blinked my eyes. There was no way I could do that. Not to myself. Not to Aiden. I was engaged for christ's sake! "No."

She cocked a brow in disbelief. "No?"

I walked over to the trash can and threw away my coffee cup. "You heard me," I said turning back to her. "Look Spencer I'm sorry about your grandma it sucks but I'm not going to do that to get this divorce. I can't do that."

She simply shook her head. "I really can't believe how selfish you're being right now." She turned and started walking towards the woodline behind the shop. The people in and around the shop were starting to stare so I followed after her.

"Where do you think you're going? This conversation isn't over!" She just kept walking down the trail, ignoring me. Okay fine she wanted to be like that fine! "You want to speak about being selfish? Why don't you go take a look in the mirror Spencer, I'm not the one who has been putting off this divorce. I'm ready to get on with my life Spencer I'm sorry you're still stuck in the past but it's time for you to grow up!"

She turned and stopped so fast that I almost fell into her. Her eyes icy blue. "Fuck you Ashley why don't you just leave?! Go back to New York and go back to your fiance! I asked one thing of you! ONE THING and you can't even bring yourself to do that much!" I froze where I stood in shock. How did she know? "Yeah I know," she snapped as if reading my mind.

A few minutes passed and nothing was said. We simply stared at one another. Glaring more like it.

"Why should I help you Spencer? I mean honestly why? I don't owe you any favors."

"Because you need me to sign those papers," she stated. I frowned again and looked to the ground. I didn't look up till I heard Spencer exhale loudly. "Look Ashley it's simple you help me and I'll help you. Just come with me and pretend to be my wife again for a couple of days. I'll sign the papers then you can move on and get married."

I sighed. How hard could it be? It was just for a couple of days, I mean that would be easy. Right? Whatever I needed her to sign those papers and if agreeing to this was the only way then by all means. "I guess I have no choice," I stated with a nod. "I'll go."

She smiled as her eyes returned to sky blue. Good she was happy again. "Thank you so much Ashley."

I shrugged. "Sure Spence." She continued to smile and I could feel the butterflies erupting in my stomach. "Spencer will you stop staring at me please." I didn't like this, these feelings were scaring me.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Alright we need to get going." She turned back and head towards our vehicles. I followed after her biting the inside of my cheek. This was going to be a long weekend.

**A/N: My apologies to the big change in where this story was going. I had an idea and wanted to just go with it. Don't worry though I'll still be somewhat sticking to the movie too lol. Anywho thank you all for the awesome reviews. I love them. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get chapters out I'm sorta busy lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's grandma only lived a couple of towns over but the silence in the car was making the trip feel even longer. I continued to stare out my window at the houses we passed by. Spencer us drove down the bumpy dirt road. It was close to getting dark and I had a headache. I was ready to get there already. Telling my momma that I was going to be with Spencer all weekend went almost as bad as Aiden's mother finding out about us getting married. Too say she wasn't happy about it would be putting it nicely. I knew that this was going to be the only way Spencer was going to divorce me; so I had no choice but to do it. I wasn't happy about it either. Just more lies to tell Aiden... He deserved so much better then me.

I glanced over at the driver's seat. Spencer was tapping her fingers against the steering wheel paying me no mind. She was singing along to some country song playing on the radio. I couldn't help but smile alittle. Many moons ago this is what we did to escape the troubles of real life. We'd just load up in her truck and ride backroads, listening and singing to the radio. We'd spend hours out at a time. Most of the time we'd park so we could just spend time talking or doing things. It never mattered what we were doing though because we were just enjoying it. Just enjoying the time we had with one another. That was a long time ago though and things were completely different between us now.

We pulled up to a small white farmhouse and parked. The silver haired woman was sitting on the front porch swing. She smiled brightly as she noticed who pulled up into her driveway. Spencer looked over at me with a straight face. "Alright Ashley we're here, remember you can't let her know anything is going on with us."

I rolled my eyes. "I know how to act Spencer you don't have to keep reminding me."

She held her hands up. "I'm just sayin'.."

I opened the truck door. "Look you just do your job and I'll do mine," I said before sliding down from the truck. The elderly lady pulled herself up and slowly started making her way over to us. Spencer wented over to her instantly to greet her with a hug. "I'm just sayin'," I mocked under my breath. One of Spencer's stupid sayings that never ceased to bug the hell out of me.

I reached over the side of the truck bed to retrieve my bags. "Ashley dear you stop what you're doing. Spencer Carlin you go over there and get your wife's bags. You know better then that young lady." I couldn't help but snicker at the way Spencer stomped over to me. She glared at me, careful to not let her grandmother see, and reached over to get our bags from the bed of the truck. Mumbling the whole time.

"Thanks _honey_," I teased after Spencer started walking up to the house. She shook her head but kept walking. I smirked alittle then walked over to Grandma Carlin.

She smiled and envloped me in a soft hug. She was weak and I could feel it when I hugged her in return. "Ashley how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How's your work been? I've missed you." I chuckled against her. She might of been sick but that didn't stop the questions from piling out.

I pulled away and walked with her back up to the porch. "I'm good Grandma. I've never been better actually." I helped her up the front steps slowly and to the porch swing. We both took seats on the swing. "I've been working a lot and it's tiring at times but I love my job. I know I've really missed you too it's been awhile," I said actually telling her the truth. I did miss the sweet old woman. I looked to the ground. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you sooner.."

Spencer came back out on the porch and joined us by sitting in another chair. Grandma C smiled at my comment. "Yes as much as I enjoy my grandaughter's company," she said nodding Spencer's way. "I do miss seeing you and our little chats. Tell me what's New York City like?"

Spencer and Glen moved here when we were kids. They didn't have a choice in the matter, as most children didn't. You see they originally were from Tennessee however when Spencer was twelve her parents were in a car accident. Spencer told me that she and Glen were in the car when it happened. They were coming home from Wednesday night church services when out of nowhere the car next to them smashed into them. They swerved and lost control causing them to flip. Glen and Spencer were the only two that survived the crash. After that they moved to Redbrook to live with their grandmother. It wasn't long before we met at school and became bestfriends.

I raised my eyebrow towards Spencer, which she simply nodded to. "It's nothing like Redbrook Grandma C I'll tell you that much. People here are alot nicer." She found this funny and I heard Spencer chuckled lightly along with her. It was contagious. God why did this feel so right. This scene right now. Just me, Spencer, and Grandma Carlin having a conversation on the front porch. Laughing together just like old times.

"Well I was told that once by Spencer too," Grandma said knocking me out of my thoughts. Wait what did she just say? I turned my head to Spencer and saw her looking out over the hills. She was avoiding my stare at all costs. I furrowed my brows and made a note to ask her about it later on.

"Huh yeah I must have forgotten about that one," I replied my eyes still on Spencer.

Her grandma smiled at me then to the girl beside her. "Oh how I've miss seeing you two together. Ashley you really need to have a talk with your boss. This being gone weeks at a time is ridiculous. I know Spencer misses you being home, she talks about you all the time with me."

Spencer shot up from her seat. "So! Who's hungry? I am! Grandma what about you?" She hurried out trying to defer the conversation from getting any awkwarder.

She looked to Spencer. "No thank you sweetheart. Ashley, honey, are you hungry?" She asked now looking my way.

My pocket started vibrating my leg. I pulled out my cellphone. Aiden read across the caller i.d.. My stomach instantly felt sour. Spencer was staring at me now. My eyes unwilling met her baby blues. I could tell she knew it was him with the way her eyes flashed. I bit my lip tangling with if it was a good idea to answer or not. Hey eyes pleaded with me, I was here for Spencer right now. No I was here to get my divorce, but then again why was a part of me wanting to actually ignore the call. I silenced the phone and slid it back into my pocket. "Work," I lied rolling my eyes to Grandma C. "They don't understand what vacation means huh?" She nodded smiling and continued on with the conversation she and Spencer started back up.

A couple of hours I found myself wandering down the hall to the bathroom when a picture on the wall caught my eye. It was Spencer and I's wedding photo. I was sitting in her arms under a weeping willow by the lake. Flowers covered the ground we set on. Both of us sharing a loving gaze, our smiles raidient with a newly found glow. She looked absolutely magnificant. Her blonde hair braided and pinned up, her gown long and white, then a tiny diamond ring that stood out on her finger. Our wedding day was beautiful most definately a fairytale wedding. The one you dream of when you're five after watching Cinderella for the first time.

I reached out and traced her smile with my fingertip. I was so drawn to her smile. The dimple in her cheek was adorable. I remember when I would tease her about it and it would usually cause her to laugh and grin even bigger. I loved making her do it too.

"Ya'll are so beautiful in this picture," Grandma C said from behind me. I quickly pulled my arm away and faced her. She seemed tired, not just in her eyes but herself as a whole. "You know Ashley I never thought I'd ever see my granddaughter smile again the way my son could make her smile. Not until that day. I may be a foolish old woman at times, but I know that fate played a part in bringing you two together. You should never fight fate, my dear, no matter what fate always wins." With that she hugged me goodnight and walked down the hall to her room without so much as one more word. What was that suppose to mean? Maybe she knew more then Spencer thought she did. If she knew we weren't together anymore though why wouldn't she say something?

"Hey..." I heard call from behind me. I jumped again. What was with this family and not making their pressence known? I turned to her. "I'm sorry about earlier you know with my Grandma," Spencer started to explain.

I held up my hand to silence her and smiled. "I know how she is Spence it's not like I didn't prepare for it to most likely happen."

She shook her head smiling back at me alittle. "Yeah I guess so huh but just so you know I'm still sorry."

"You know your Grandma went to bed you don't have to pretend to play nice with me," I teased.

"I'm not pretending," she confessed her eyes looking deep into mine. Moments passed and nothing was said. We stayed there staring into each other's eyes. It was perfect once again.

I was the first to break the trance, letting my eyes find the ground. I didn't like this. The way she made me feel when she was around me. Being away from her made it easy for me to hate her, to want to finally be rid of everything that is Spencer Carlin. Now I was here and being around her and her charm was beginning to pull me in. "Spencer it's been a long day and I'm pretty tired. I think I should be getting to bed now." I wouldn't let my eyes meet hers.

"You're right. We should be getting to bed," she finally spoke again. I turned and started walking to the livingroom. "Ashley where are you going," she asked.

I stopped and faced her. "The couch?"

"Last time I checked most married people usually sleep together," she stated, thumbing towards her old bedroom.

"Carlin there is no way I'm getting in that bed with you," I argued quietly.

She smirked and folded her arms over her chest. "You never use to have a problem with sleeping in my bed. Or being under-."

I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could finish. "Okay okay fine I'll sleep in the room but your sleeping on the floor. There is no way we're sharing the bed," I finished and walked past to her old bedroom.

She followed after me. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor? It's my bed that doesn't seem very fair," she protested in her doorway.

I made my way over to her queen sized bed and pulled back the covers. "You're point is," i said sticking out my tongue.

She pursed her lips. "Fine but if I wake up with a bad back in the morning I'm going to blame you." She took a blanket and pillow from the bed and made herself a pallet on the floor.

I laid back and covered up. "Somehow I think I'll manage to live with myself."

She scoffed. "Of course." She flipped off the light and laid down on her pallet. I closed my eyes and for awhile it was silent in the room. "Ash," I heard Spencer call softly.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Thank you for earlier.."

"For what?"

"For not answering that phone call. You could have taken it and talked to him but you didn't.."

"We made a deal Spencer and I'm not going back on it," I said sincerely.

She went quiet for a moment. "I know but still thank you."

I whispered a soft thank you to her and neither of us spoke for the remainder of the night.

This Spencer was hard not to like. This was the Spencer I knew so long ago. The sweet Spencer. The kind, loving Spencer. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. I don't know if it was the way she'd looked at me earlier or what Grandma Carlin had said in the hallway; but for some reason I needed to be near her again. If just for that night.

I climbed down from the bed with my pillow and tiptoed to her pallet. Careful not to wake her up. I eased down next to her sleeping body and slipped behind her. I heard her sigh happily in her sleep. She snuggled closer to my body and panic struck my face. What was I doing?! I had a fiance! Aiden! I was getting married to Aiden!

When I went to remove my arm she caught it. "Ash I know it's not your place to but please just hold me a little longer please," She pleaded with me. There was a catch in her throat. I never answered her but I did stay there. Spencer was always the strong one, rarely did she let anyone see her like this. Everything with her grandma's sickness was breaking her down and for once she was the one that needed to be held. Atleast I was hoping it was because of her grandma...

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed. I've been a hair brained mess lately lol. Anywho thank you for the comments I hope ya'll enjoy where I take this story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to blinding light beeming from the window. Rubbing them I sat up and stretched my arms out. It took a second to realize that I was in Spencer's bed. Which was odd I could have sworn I was sleeping next to Spencer when I fell asleep. We were on the floor too. I remembered the blonde asking me to hold her and that I actually stayed.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. What was going on with me? I haven't even been here two days and it was starting all over again. This odd thing that always happened when Spencer and I got around each other. Like magnets, we were drawn to each other. Reguardless how we fought it, each time we fell into each other's arms eventually. We couldn't be together though, we fought all the time. I mean all the time and always over the stupidest things too. We were bad for each other. In the long run we just couldn't mesh.

I huffed and went over to my suitcase to change clothes. Afterwards I wandered out to the front porch where Spencer's Grandma was sitting on her swing again, drinking her morning coffee.

"Good morning grandma," I said cheerfully sitting in the chair across from her.

She smiled brightly at me. "Good morning sweetheart."

I looked around and saw that Spencer's truck was missing in the driveway. Puzzled I asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where my wife ran off to would ya?"

She took a sip from her coffee cup. "Yes, she left this morning to run down to her grandpa's farm. Seems his cattle got loose so she's helping to get them back in the paster."

"Ah," I said slightly disappointed she had to leave so early.

Grandma C started chuckling and patted my knee. "Don't worry honey she should be getting back any minute now. She left pretty early this morning." As if on cue Spencer's green Chevy came rolling up the drive. "See," she said waving to the blonde now jumping down from her truck.

I watched her walk over to me and sit down. She had a dirty white t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and naturally her cowboy boots and hat. Her shirt clung tight to her muscular body. I swallowed silently. Damn her and her sexiness! Mmm she smelt good even with the dirt and sweat on her. She had colonge on for some odd reason. "Good morning darling," Spencer spoke roughly. Instantly I could feel the heat rush to my center.

I shook my head then looked up at her again. "Good morning honey," I managed to squeak out. Smooth Davies. She raised an eyebrow at me, I just played it off with a cough. "Did you get the cattle back to the farm okay?"

She nodded groggily before rubbing her eyes. "Yeah damn kids must have been messing with Grandpa's fence and cut it. We had to rein in all the cows and then fix his fence too," Spencer exclaimed. She looked exhausted.

I stood up and walked behind her. Goosebumps formed on her neck after running my fingers over her shoulders. Slowly I started massaging her shoulders and neck muscles. She was extremely tense but I assumed that had to do more with me touching her. I leaned down next to her ear and whispered," you should relax baby." I heard her groan quietly. I was too involved in Spencer to notice that her grandmother had left us alone. Spencer connected her eyes with mine. They were dark filled with lust. I don't know what made me do it but I had to. I cupped her neck and crashed my lips into hers, kissing her passionately. I had to taste Spencer again. It'd been so long since I tasted her. She stood up without breaking the kiss. She only pulled me closer running her tongue across my bottom lip just like I use to love. It drove me crazy. I granted her premission and we tangled for domainace. I moaned in defeat and this seemed to knock her back to reality as she jumped away from me.

"Shit! Oh my god. I can't- What was that?" She finally spit out. It was nice to see Spencer fumbling with her words for once.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at the ground. "I- I don't know.."

I could feel her eyes on me. "Ashley you don't just kiss someone like that and not know why," she remarked.

I looked up to her. "Well I don't know why Spencer. I just had to okay. I do this. We do this. This is what happens when I get around you, Spencer. We can't stay away from each other."

She shook her head. "Wrong. See we can and we are Ashley. I'm not doing this with you. I already know how it's going to end so it's better off just not starting. Besides you have a fiance," she spit sourly. Her eyes were ice cold. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face. A hard slap. "Look just finish this weekend with me and we'll go our seperate ways. Then you'll see how easy it is to forget about me again." The words cut deep. I could feel the bitterness in them.

"Oka-," I started before Grandma C barged out from the house.

"Do you kids know what this weekend is," she asked excitedly.

I shrugged and shook my head. Spencer spoke, her voice soft again towards her grandma. "It's Redbrook Days this weekend."

Her grandmother agreed happily. "You bettcha it is! We should go I know Ashley hasn't been in awhile." Spencer just shrugged and looked at me for the first time since our little conversation. Her eyes still icy.

I smiled falsely towards them and nodded. "Sure why not?" Spencer and Grandma C disappeared back into the house leaving me alone. I felt liking breaking down but knew that I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to explain that to Spencer's grandma. I slowly took in a breath and looked up at the sky. What am I going to do? There was no denying my feelings for Spencer were still there and it was bad. I wasn't suppose to feel like this with her anymore. Why? Why couldn't I just be free? It was quicksand everytime. Being here and with her.

Spencer and Grandma C exited the house locking the door behind them. "Come on Ashley," her grandmother said sweetly while passing me by. I smiled slightly and followed them to the truck.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for such a long wait. I started my new job and I've just been worn out from it lol. BUT I still thought of yall :P anywho thanks for the great comments I love them and I hope ya'll keep enjoying the story. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Redbrook days was the yearly festival my hometown held every last weekend in April. It had the usual live music, carnival rides, food trucks, etc. Same thing every year since I could remember. As kids it was always fun to go to just to get away from our parents and hang out with our friends. Today though was a freaking high school reunion. We arrived just thirty minutes ago and I've already nearly been bearhugged to death by Glen then almost tackled to the ground by one of my old friends, Sandi. Not to mention though the other brief encounters with old classmates. "What the hell Ash you couldn't tell me you were coming to town?" Sandi exclaimed as we sat down at a picnic table by the food trucks. Spencer walked off with some of her buddies and I was okay with putting some distance between us. My feelings were confusing me and I was in no mood to try and sort them out at the moment. "Ashley," said said waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head and smiled alittle. "I'm sorry I was lost in my head."

"Be careful with that I can't send in a search party after you," she remarked. I stuck my tongue out at her which earned me a chuckle. "I said why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?"

I took a sip of my soda. "I didn't plan on staying this long," I said after a pause of silence.

"So this has to do with Spencer," she said in a matter of fact tone taking a bite from her funnel cake. I warned her not to go there with a glare. "Oh come on Ashley I know what's going on I'm not stupid."

I sat back and folded my arms over my chest. "Okay genius what's going on then," I dared.

She smiled and shook her head. "This is the samething I've seen a million times with ya'll and I really wish ya'll would just make and kiss already." I punched her in the arm. "Ow," she whined rubbing it.

"Serves you right," I said playfully.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Seriously though in school this was the same shit."

I shook my head. "Not true and you know it Sandi. Things are different now."

She popped another piece of funnel cake into her mouth. "Look Ashley all I know is Spencer's changed since you left. She's not the same girl she was eight years ago." I raised my eyebrow at this. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give her a chance."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. Sandi never and I mean NEVER took Spencer's side on anything. She didn't like Spencer for a long time because of wish-washy relationship we had. She was just being a good friend and looking out for me. She told me I was better off leaving Spencer and moving on. If I kept on with her my heart was going to get broken beyond repair. Now she was sitting in front of me and telling me to give her another shot? You can't be serious.

"Spencer doesn't want another chance Sandi and I don't really know that I want to give her one," I said coldly remembering our conversation from earlier and how she talked to me.

She merely shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Ashley." We didn't talk anymore about Spencer after that. Although it didn't stop me from trying to figure out what she meant by saying what she did.

Sandi's husband Mason came over and asked her to dance by the stage. She looked over at me as if asking premission. I smiled and nodded pushing her to him. I sat there and watched them dance to the music. "Seems like you've found an old friend," an angelic voice said softly from behind me. I jumped and turned my head finding Spencer taking a seat next to me. Her bi-polar mood swings were really starting to bug me. My mouth formed a straight line and I simply nodded before turning back to the stage. "I'm sorry Ash...about earlier," She informed me.

I shook my head. "It's fine Spencer." Sandi's eyes caught mine from the dancefloor and motion for us to come out there. I mouthed a 'no thank you' to her.

"Do you want to dance," Spencer asked, looking at me.

I barked out a laugh I couldn't hold. "Spencer you hate dancing."

She grinned. "Ah but that's where you're wrong my dear. I love dancing now," she said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah now.."

"Come on Ashley I know you want to," she tried again.

"I'm good Spencer," I said firmly fixing my eyes back on the dancefloor. I couldn't figure out what her problem was but this come here go here game was getting old. I was trying to respect her wishes and here she was doing the exact opposite of what she had asked of me. It was confusing. She kept staring at me. "What?"

Her lips curled up into a smiled. "Dance with me." I shook my head again. "Please please Pleeeeeease," she begged loudly earning stares from people close by.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Okay okay geeze you big baby hush!" She smiled in triumph and held out her hand as she stood up. I took it reluctantly and followed her to the floor. "You're so childish Spencer," I said placing my other hand on her shoulder facing her.

She smiled and starting moving along with the music. "Eh sometimes," she agreed. I rolled my eyes again. "You know if you keep doing that their going to get stuck like that."

"I can work it," I said with my famous nose crinkling smile. Spencer smiled and nodded in agreement.

The song countined to play and we danced gracefully across the floor. Her moves had really improved and her confidence was remarkable. "Where'd you learn to dance like this," I asked quietly as she spun me around and back to her.

She shrugged. "Just something I picked up one day."

I laughed alittle. "Spencer the only time I've ever seen you dance is in our bedroom and naked in front of the mirror."

This made her cheeks go deep red. "Yeah well alot changes in eight years," she said smiling down at me.

I smiled alittle. "So I've been told."

The song ended and the band started playing another song. She looked into my eyes pleading for me to stay and dance with her again. One more dance wouldn't hurt right?

I wrapped my arms around her neck as wrapped hers around my waist. She pulled me close to her. I felt my breathing hitch as our bodies came so close together. Her eyes kept their gaze locked with mine. Slowly we swayed to the music watching as the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Only the music and Spencer stayed.

_As I sit here surrounded by people and lights_

_Alone with my drink at the bar_

_You've been here forever, so clear in my mind_

_I just don't know where you are_

_But I know I'll find you but girl 'til I do_

_This is my love song for you_

_Let's hold hands on the porch swing, under the moon_

_While the wind through the willows plays us a tune_

_We can lie on a blanket, out back in the yard_

_And wish for our future on a faraway star_

The look Spencer was giving me was one I've seen before. So full of love and warmth. The look that's been replaced recently with nothing but cold stares and icy eyes. Spencer's eyes told all and kept no secrets.

_And you'll feel the passion as time after time_

_And I press your sweet lips to mine_

_We can dance to the radio, right up 'til dawn_

_'Til you drift off to dream in my arm_

_You might be hundreds or more miles away_

_Or you might be just down the street_

_But there'll be a hunger deep in your eyes_

_That I'll recognize when we meet_

_It might take hours or it might take years_

_But this is the song you will hear_

I held her gaze and leaned in close to her.

_Let's hold hands on the porch swing, under the moon_

_While the wind through the willows plays us a tune_

_We can lie on a blanket, out back in the yard_

_And wish for our future on a faraway star_

_And you'll feel the passion as time after time_

_I press your sweet lips to mine_

_We can dance to the radio, right up 'til dawn_

_'Til you drift off to dream in my arm_

I felt my pocket start vibrating my leg and pulled back from her. I took out my phone and Aiden's name was scrolled across the screen. I looked back to Spencer and then to my phone. Her eye's were pleading with me to just let it go but I couldn't keep ignoring him. Could I? Just as I was about to flip open the phone Spencer made the decision for me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her capturing my lips with hers. I felt the phone fall from my hand. She cupped my cheek and tugged me impossibly close to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck parting my lips kissing her back. Her taste was still just as sweet as it was this morning. Slowly after a couple moments she pulled away. I blinked my eyes open. A couple of times unsure what just happened. I couldn't speak. I couldn' t move. All I could do was stare into Spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

A/N: Sorry my chapters have been so short guys but I'm trying :P I love your reviews keep them up. :D


End file.
